The Mission For My Life
by awesomeallie3
Summary: After a rough breakup, Zach and Cammie are assigned a mission together 3 years later. Can they put aside their differences to succeed in their mission - and take down an even bigger problem? Lots of Zammie! R&R! Rated T just to be safe. Thanks!
1. Author's Pre Note

Author's Pre-Note

Hi, it's me, Allie, the author of this story!

*** Don't hit back yet, if you don't want to read my note/summary, just click "Next" and you'll get to Chapter 1! Thanks ***

***** Disclaimer: This is my disclaimer for the whole story from Chapter 1 until the last chapter! I do not own ANYTHING; everything belongs to the talented Ally Carter. **

This is my first Fan-Fiction story, called "The Mission of My Life."

Right now, it's a work in progress, and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. At the end of the story (for the time being), if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I would love it if you would Inbox me or Rate/Review your ideas! If I like your idea and decide to use it, I'll give you a shout-out at the beginning of the chapter. I'd love to hear your ideas!

I'm also not one of those authors that beg you to Rate & Review. If nobody Rates & Reviews, I'm not going to stop writing. There might be one person out there reading it and I'm not going to ruin it for them for my own selfish reasons! (However, I would appreciate your feedback so I can make it better for whoever's reading it!)

This story will include:

**-Zammie, Zammie, Zammie, Zach + Cammie! I love Zammie!**

-Be aware that the Zammie will not be sudden. When I read Fan-Fiction stories, I think it's cheesy when Zach and Cammie are mad at each other and suddenly fall in love. I'm making the Zammie gradual.

-I think Zach and Cammie are perfect for each other, so I'm not putting Zach with Bex or Cammie with Jonas or anything silly like that. It's Zach + Cammie = Perfect in all of my Gallagher Girl stories.

**-Action/Fighting (typical mission stuff)**

-The beginning might be slow, but please just stick with me. In the story, their mission is a year-long one, so I'm not going to put anything Climax-worthy right in the beginning, and then the rest would just be boring. I like to build up the suspense and mystery and then have a complete plot twist! So just be aware that there will be action, just not right away.

**-Drama/Breakup scenes**

-I love stories with drama. I'm definitely putting some drama between Cammie and Zach and there's already a flashback to the terrible night of their breakup!

**-Happy Ending**

-If you're one of those people that love seeing the main character brutally murdered in a violent fashion, I'm sorry, but this story isn't for you.

**-Hints**

-If I leave you on a cliff-hanger, I'm going to give you a hint of what happens next time and give you a little note or something fun for when you've finished reading.

This story will not include:

**-Unrealistic events**

-I'm not going to have Macey, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, and everyone just show up suddenly with no reason. That's not realistic. There may be some stretches – Zach and Cammie being paired up being one of them – but without that, what would be the point? There's going to be some stuff that you'll say, "Yeah, right, sure that would happen," but nothing that will make you say, "This is ridiculous. What's wrong with this writer? I'm not reading this stupid thing anymore." (Believe me, some stories are so stupid like that).

**-Bad grammar/spelling**

-I hate reading a story that doesn't capitalize or is like "then shee sed," or anything with bad grammar. Some people have really good story ideas but I just can't take reading their story. My actually writing style and imagery might not be the best out there, but I can guarantee that I will have proper grammar and spelling so that it's readable.

**-Incredibly short chapters**

-I think it's really annoying when an author updates after like, five months, with a chapter that's two paragraphs. Therefore, whenever I update, I'm making it a nice, long chapter and not making anyone stop reading because of how short my chapters are.

**-Slow updating**

-Some authors say, "I'm updating when you Rate & Review," or, "I have the story finished, I'm just updating every week," and then forget, or "I'm keeping you hanging!" I'm going to update as soon as a chapter is a reasonable length. I already have a substantial amount of my story written and I'm uploading it all today. I don't like reading stories that seem really good but have only like, two chapters!

**-Summaries**

-Sorry, but I think it's ridiculous when an author gives a summary. If the person was reading your story, they should know what's happening, and if not, they can go back and read what they missed.

That's it! If you read that, I appreciate it! I'm glad you took the time to read all my ranting and complaints ;)

Oh, and no hate reviews, please. I'm doing this story for you and if you don't like it or have something mean to say, just stop reading. I will accept constructional criticism, nothing rude or mean, though. Thanks!

I hope you enjoy my story! Click "Next," I can't wait for you to read Chapter 1!

~Allie~


	2. First Mission

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you have been selected for a mission. Your presence is requested tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp for a mission debriefing. Good luck," the computer voice said, and with a click it was gone. I snapped my phone shut and a smile spread across my face, but I quickly concealed it.

My name's Cameron Ann Morgan (as you probably already know), preferably Cammie, and I am a secret agent for the CIA.

At age twenty one, I had just graduated from The Gallagher Academy, a school for young girl spies, one year ago. I have hazel eyes, long, light brown hair, tan skin, soft facial features, and a long, slender body. When I was younger, I was able to completely blend in, hence my nickname "The Chameleon." I have a harder time blending in now, though; because it's harder to overlook my attention-grabbing face (all my friends say time has been good to me).

I pulled my thick, light brown hair into a messy ponytail as a feeling of excitement spread through me. I was going to go on a mission! I hadn't been on one mission for the CIA yet (even though I'd only been working there for a year).

I made a cup of hot tea and sat down in my dining room. I wondered who my mission partner would be. I glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock pm. Standing up straight, I put my cup on the table and went to my room and got undressed.

After a quick shower, I got into a camisole and short-shorts and crawled into my bed and set my alarm clock for seven o'clock, and then drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Cameron Ann Morgan," I said clearly into the machine. Before I could enter the building, I had to be checked to make sure I wasn't an imposter. I waited as the machine then scanned my eyes and fingerprints.<p>

"Thank you, Agent Morgan. Enter," a robotic voice said and the doors slid open.

It was a chilly spring morning. My tan jacket and black skinny jeans and high-heeled boots weren't doing a good job of keeping the coldness out. I walked in briskly, my boots echoing with every step. There was a secretary at the end of the lobby who looked up as I approached her.

"Agent Morgan?" she questioned, giving me an emotionless stare. I nodded sharply and she typed rapidly into her computer. She stopped, paused, and glanced at me again. "You're requested in Room 302. Third floor, you should be able to find it. Good luck." With that, she began typing again.

With a confused expression, I wandered back to the center of the lobby. The place was very nice – marble walls and a glass ceiling that let in a nice amount of light. To the right side of the lobby was an escalator, so I headed towards that. I got to the third floor and passed a few closed doors before seeing three golden numbers: 302. I held out my hand to knock but hesitated out of nerves. Bracing myself, I knocked three times.

A shadow shifted behind the peephole, letting me know someone was looking out. "That's your partner," a muffled voice said. So, there were at least two people in the room. A lock clicked and the door swung open. Inside was a dark room with two computers and three chairs, one facing the other two. There was someone in the other chair, but their back was to me.

"Good morning, Agent Cameron Ann Morgan," the man who opened the door said, holding out his hand.

"Cameron Ann Morgan?" a familiar voice said, sounding extremely surprised, and it all hit me. The person in the other chair whipped around, his eyes showing a look of shock identical to mine.

It was Zachary Goode.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's my first chapter! I would really appreciate Rate &amp; Reviews, but if you don't, it's fine. I'll keep updating! <strong>

**If you read my Author's Pre Note, I said that I would put up all of the story right now. Sadly, my computer's not loading my documents properly so I'm stuck right now. As soon as it starts working, I'm putting up the rest of my work. **

**Next Chapter: Cammie and Zach get their mission information and covers. Cammie and Zach have a short chat before bad memories get the best of Cammie and she walks away from Zach. The next morning they're on their way to England, where their mission takes place. **


	3. Mission & Departure

Zach Goode was my mission partner. This phrase kept bouncing around in my head as I took the chair next to him and scooted it farther away from him.

The man who opened the door sat down in the chair across from us. He had a dark beard and barely any hair.

"Zachary Goode, this is your partner, Cameron Morgan." He nodded at me. "We chose you two specifically for the mission because we have used data from the Gallagher Academy and other previous records that you have been on many out-of-CIA missions together and work well together. As this is Cameron's first mission for the CIA, we thought it appropriate to pair her with someone with experience from two missions prior and someone expertly trained."

I glanced at Zach. His eyes were trained on the man across from us, but almost as if he could feel my gaze, he turned his head towards me. He had covered up his shock and now had a comfortable, I-know-something-you-don't expression on his face, along with an annoying smirk.

The man pulled out two folders and handed one to each of us. "Go home and memorize your mission and covers. You have a flight to England tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock am. We have booked one taxi for both of you to share. It will pick up Miss Morgan tomorrow at nine thirty and Mr. Goode at nine forty five. Thank you, and good luck to both of you!"

He escorted us out of the room and took a left down the hallway. I turned to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I have to go, Zach," I said, rolling my eyes and turning to face him. Bad idea – he looked better than ever. His body was tan and his muscles toned, his green eyes were sparkling, and he had grown out his dirty blond hair to the perfect length. He ran his hand through it and leaned against a wall, looking extremely relaxed.

I turned away from him and sauntered in the direction of the escalators, something plenty of girls would have yelled at me for doing.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said, his tone casual. He quickened his pace to catch up with me.

"Zach, we're done," I said flatly. My tone turned business-like. "See you tomorrow at nine forty five." With that, I turned around and left him standing there.

When I got into my car and started the engine. Ignoring the pain inside my chest, I drove home, watching rain drops begin to roll down my windshield.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," I said as the cab driver put my bags in his trunk for me. The cab that the CIA had sent for us was a black minivan. The sun shone brightly in my eyes so I slipped on my vintage sunglasses.<p>

It was already a warm morning with a clear blue sky. I had skinny jeans on, sleek black heels, and a light, chic cashmere sweater. My hair was pulled into a messy side braid and I had applied some makeup.

"You're welcome," the cab driver said with a slight New York accent. "You can sit in the backseat. The other passenger will be next to you."

I glanced at the backseat with a disgusted expression on my face. The seat had various stains on it – and it was very small…which meant Zach would be pressed against me the whole ride to the airport. I braced myself and climbed awkwardly into the van, which smelled like rotten milk.

The ride to Zach's apartment was short. He came strolling out in a white V-neck shirt, Nike shorts, sunglasses, and sneakers. His hair looked amazing – he had used something so it looked messed-up in all the right places. He declined the cab driver's offer to help him with his bags and threw them in the back by himself.

"Hey, Cammie," he breathed as he crawled in and placed himself right next to me. We were completely squished together.

"Good morning," I said in my business tone again.

"Did you memorize your stuff?" he asked while he leaned over and closed the door on his side. The cab driver began driving again.

"Of course," I said stiffly in the same tone. Zach raised his eyebrows.

"I did too, _honey_," he said, smirking. He put his arm around my neck.

I groaned. Zach and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for this mission. I was Alyssa Carter and he was Justin Clay.

Our mission looked difficult –there was a terrorist group in England trying to destroy the CIA's files and we had to stop them. Our mission was an estimated year-long mission and we'd be staying in a hotel the whole time. Our covers are high-ranked in America because our parents are supposed to be wealthy so we get invited to many parties and events that the group of people will be invited to.

I knew Zach was a good actor, but it already looked like he'd be enjoying this mission a little too much. I looked down at the mission description and suggested tactics and cringed at the seventh tactic on the list: _Break into one of the target's rooms and search their items and weapons for any valuable information. When found, have intercourse so when they find you there will be less suspicion. _I hoped Zach wouldn't notice that one or try to do it. I know you're confused about why I'm so against Zach, but you'll know in due time.

The cab pulled up the airport and came to a sharp halt. Zach grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out. There was a moment when I was pressed against him, and he whispered, "Remember the covers," in my ear before letting me go. I flashed a bright smile at him. I was not going to let him ruin my first mission and potentially stop me from getting more – I was going to know my cover inside and out. One thing about my cover I didn't exactly like, though, is that apparently Alyssa and Justin are very comfortable with public displays of affection. Of course.

Some more information about our covers: we were going to England for a year to have fun together and to learn more about a new culture. Our covers are very smart and very in love. Both our parents are extremely rich and very good friends.

The cab driver gave us our bags and was on his way.

"This way," Zach said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards bag check-in. I faked a high-pitched giggle, already cursing the CIA for giving me this.

We waited and checked our bags with clothes, and went through security with our carry-on bags. In England we were supposed to meet a man that would give us our weapons. Our covers weren't using a private jet because our parents had invested in expensive yachts instead.

At the boarding area, Zach convinced me to sit on his lap. We were both watching the planes outside the window when I told him I was

going to go to the bathroom.

After I had gone, I returned to where Zach was sitting, chewing some gum. I sat on his lap again, only this time he leaned over and kissed me. We sat there kissing for about half a minute before I pulled away and pecked him on the cheek and we looked outside again. Even though I probably looked happy, I was actually really pissed that the CIA could do this to me. Zach had a smug expression on his face.

"You're pathetic," I whispered in his ear, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm just playing my cover, Alyssa," he said back, faking an innocent expression.

"We don't even have to be doing our covers yet," I said, suddenly realizing it. "We're not even in England!"

He smirked. "You never know whose watching." I shrugged, because it was true, and our plane began boarding.

I had to sit next to Zach and we had a little argument over who could sit on the aisle seat and who would sit in the window seat (there were two seats per row). In the end, I won out and got the aisle seat. "Thanks, babe," I said, smiling but giving him a death stare with my eyes. He pushed the armrest up and put his arm around me, but not before he kissed me again. I didn't let myself think about how I felt about it.

I put on my iPod and slowly let myself drift away into sleep…

* * *

><p>"Cammie," I heard. "Cammie!"<p>

I opened my eyes, smelled familiar cologne, and looked up. I groaned as I realized my head was on Zach's chest. He was grinning at me. "What drink do you want?" I looked at him in confusion and then noticed a blond stewardess standing there smiling at Zach and me.

"Can I have a Coke please?" I asked. Zach kissed me on the head and the stewardess looked at us as though we were the cutest thing in the world. She went away after writing our drinks down.

"I couldn't move at all," Zach complained but he smiled nonetheless.

"It's not my fault," I snapped groggily. I sat up and took my iPod off and began brushing my hair.

"Actually, yeah, it is your fault,"Zach said, laughing. I rolled my eyes but quickly took a look of adoration as the stewardess returned.

"Here you go," she said. "Here's your Coke and here's your water." She placed the cups there.

I leaned over onto Zach and put my arms around him as if he was the best thing in the world. He smiled. "Thanks," he said to the stewardess.

"It's no problem. You two are adorable, by the way," she added before walking away. I looked up at Zach.

Zach turned to me. "You've become a better actress," he whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. He ignored me and took a sip of his water. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finally got my computer to work! Thanks for reading and being patient :) <strong>

**Here's a fun fact: _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You _was released in 2006 (according to Wikipedia ;)**

**Next Chapter: Zach and Cammie will check into their hotel room in England, where Cammie is unhappy to see one bed for both of them... With all that's been happening, Cammie can't stop thinking about her emotions about Zach and remembers the night they broke up. **


	4. Memories

"Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing us!" the attendant at the front desk told us. She flashed a bright smile at us and returned to typing on her computer.

Zach took the keys and we both went towards the elevator. Our suite was on the seventh floor. The elevator ride was awkward, mainly due to the fact an old man was standing there smiling at Zach and me with a creepy smile. Thankfully, he got off on the fifth floor and we were left alone. Well, I was glad he was gone but not glad to be alone with Zach.

As soon as the doors opened I walked briskly out of the elevator, suddenly feeling awkward and annoyed at being with Zach. Memories came flooding back. I heard Zach sigh behind me. "I have the keys, you know," he called.

I got to the door and crossed my arms and tapped my foot, showing my frustration at how long it was taking for him to get there. He finally got to the door and opened it with the key and handed me the other key.

"Wow," I breathed as soon as I stepped in. Our suite was gorgeous – it had two floors! The bottom floor had one wall that was a whole window looking out over an ocean. It was a beautiful day in England so it was amazing to look out and see the beach. The carpets were white and soft and the bottom floor had a bathroom, kitchen, sofa and TV that were all extremely gorgeous and expensive-looking. The top floor was darker, but had a small window, a bathroom, and a bed.

"There's only one bed?" I asked, sounding immature. I dropped my bags next to the king-sized bed as Zach came up the spiral staircase.

His expression changed from tiredness to smugness. "Sweet," he said, winking at me.

"Zach," I said in a warning tone. I pushed past him and went back downstairs; taking a seat in a chair that overlooked the beach.

"Cammie, we can't be like this anymore," he said from up the stairs, his tone serious for once. I shook my head and felt a burning sensation in my eyes…which meant I was close to crying. I cursed at myself - trained spies shouldn't cry. I needed to stop letting Zach make my emotions get the best of me.

"Zach," I said, my voice cracking."You hurt me." I sounded like I was five years old when I said that.

I felt his presence behind me. He placed his hand on the chair. "I know, but you can't act like this to me now," was all he said. "You said bad things, too."

I stood up angrily and looked him dead in the eye. "You can't even apologize?" I demanded. "You still mean everything you said? I loved you and now you can't even say sorry? Grow up, Zachary Goode." I pushed the chair into him and stormed up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

Turning on the shower to drown out the sound, I let the tears fall. Just wonderful – day one and I'm already crying. I got undressed and got in the shower, tears still streaming down my face. During the shower, I decided I would act completely professional. No affection or talking unless we're in public. No talking unless we're in public. I just wanted to get through this mission and return home as soon as possible.

I turned the shower off and put a towel on and walked out. As quickly as possible, I rummaged through my bag and found my sleeping clothes – a black camisole and white pants. I slipped into them quickly and brushed my hair.

I padded to the railing. Zach was sitting in the chair, reading his cover's information. I turned around and crawled into the bed.

About thirty minutes later I still wasn't asleep. Memories of Zach were flashing through my head when I heard him come up the stairs. I heard him take a one minute and forty-two second shower, get dressed in the shower, and walk over to the bed. My eyes were shut and I was faking sleep.

"I know you're awake," he said. My eyes popped open at the sound of his voice.

Momentarily I forgot my anger at him. "How?"

He was standing next to the bed in boxers and no shirt, showing an eight-pack (yes, you heard me right) and his perfectly tanned skin.

"I've seen you sleep. Your mouth should be slightly open and your face should be more relaxed. And, oh, don't expect me to apologize. I haven't heard one from you." He got under the covers and somehow the bed became warmer almost immediately.

I ignored him and turned my back to him. More memories were coming into my mind of nights just like this when we were side by side. Suddenly, my mind began reliving that last night we were together.

_*Flashback begins*_

_She heard a knock on the door and a wide smile grew on her face. She prepped her hair quickly and applied some lip gloss and hurried over to the door in her bright red heels, skinny jeans, and sparkly shirt. She had gotten ready for this moment for hours._

_She opened the door slowly and a handsome man stood there, beaming at her. _

"_You're back! I missed you so much!" she gushed. "Six months is too long to wait," she added, winking at him. _

_He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You're beautiful," he murmured into her hair and she giggled. _

_They both went into their bedroom in the large, luxurious house they had decorated together. They fell onto the bed, laughing and kissing. Within moments, his shirt was off, along with hers, leaving her in a lacy pink bra. _

_The girl was about to kiss him some more when something on his neck stopped her."What's that?" she asked with a slight edge in her voice. She pointed to his neck. _

_Worry flashed in his eyes and he lifted a hand to feel the mark. _

"_Is that a hickey, Zach?" she demanded. Her eyes were a mixture of anger, hurt, and betrayal. She pulled herself away from him and sat up. "Answer me." _

"_Cammie, don't be stupid," he said simply. _

"_I'm being stupid? Yes, I was being stupid. I waited six whole months for you to come back from your mission, Zach. I didn't go out and I didn't flirt at all with any boys. I didn't go out to any clubs with Bex or Macey because I trusted you. I guess I was stupid, thinking you cared about me as much as I cared about you!" She got off the bed in disgust._

"_I love you, Cammie, you know that," the boy said, sitting up himself. _

"_No you don't," she said and her voice cracked. Tears were threatening to spill._

"_It's not a hickey, Cam ," he said somewhat lamely._

"_Then what is it, Zach? You've been fooling around with other girls and I was stupid enough to believe I was special," she said, turning her face away from him._

"_Cammie, can't you trust me? Just let me give you my story," he pleaded. He opened his mouth to continue but she cut him off._

"_And __I bet it's well thought-out, Zach, but I can't do this. I loved you, I waited for you! Where were you really? Have you lied to me this whole time?" _

_He stood up and now he looked angry. "You're being ridiculous. Maybe I should leave if you can't even trust me! Why did I ever even care about you?" he added quietly. _

_She gasped and anger flashed in her eyes. "Get out, Zach. I don't even know you! I guess I never knew you." _

"_You're being an asshole, Cammie."_

_The girl covered her face with her hands. His return wasn't going as she had planned. _

"_How hard do you think it's been for me?" he continued. "I was in love with you Cammie. How do you know this mark isn't a bruise? How do you know anything? You apparently don't! You're not that great at noticing details or being a spy." _

"_Zach, how dare you say that? I've gotten you out of trouble in every single mission we've been on together!" Their voices had risen to yells._

"_Maybe we should just break up! I can't deal with your drama anymore!"_

"_I'm tired of this! You're just a player, Zachary Goode! How could I have been so stupid to believe you liked me? All those times at Gallagher and even outside, that was all just an act! I bet you've been waiting for this moment so you can break my fragile little heart, haven't you? It's not going to work for me, Zach. I'm over you!" _

"_Maybe that's all true! Look at yourself, you're stubborn, rude, obnoxious, self-centered and you always put me down! I've had to deal with your shit all these years and I'm sick of it!"_

"_Then leave!" she yelled. Thankfully the tears hadn't begun falling yet but her voice sounded thick with pain. _

"_I will! Don't bother coming back for me. I'm done for good this time. I don't want to be with someone who jumps to conclusions every time I'm away from her!" he said. He grabbed his shirt and his bags and stormed out. "Keep the house, I don't want anything that you were near!" he yelled from down the hall. _

_She waited until the door had slammed shut and his car engine had started for the tears to start falling. She sobbed for an hour until she finally crawled back into the bed. The sheets still had the faint scent of his cologne. She curled up into a ball and inhaled deeply, trying to stop the tears. She cried herself to sleep that night. _

_Even though he called a few times after that, she ignored every one. She wouldn't let him hurt her like that again. She wouldn't let herself fall for him again._

_*Flashback ends*_

Yes, well, that's what happened with Zach and me. We had been dating for three, almost four years and I had been certain I was in love with him. We even…_did it_, if you know what I mean.

I drifted off to a dreamless sleep with the thoughts of Zach on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo, drama? It'll get better! Oh, and don't forget - if you have any ideas on how I should continue, please feel free to Inbox me or Rate &amp; Review your idea! I would love to hear from you!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Cammie and Zach retrieve the weapons for their mission, and Cammie is becoming very confused about how she feels about Zach. Can she push through all that and come to a conclusion? After an outburst from Cammie, she runs out of the hotel. Drama!**

**Sorry about the lack of Zammie so far, but hopefully it'll get better. The next chapter, surprisingly, is the last one I have written so far! PLEASE, I'm begging you, please please please review with your ideas! You will get credit/a shout-out (see Author's Pre Note). **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	5. Run Away & Weapons

I woke up feeling very comfortable. My head was resting on something warm and strong and there were arms wrapped around me. I looked around sleepily and jerked awake when I saw that my head was on Zach's chest and his arms were wrapped around my stomach. He was still asleep, so we must have gotten this way overnight.

I was trying to think of a way of moving without waking him up when a car honked outside and I felt Zach flinch. "What?" he murmured sleepily.

Then he seemed to notice me and where I was laying and he smirked. "Can't get enough of me, can you?" he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. "I woke up like this." I stood up and stretched, showing my toned stomach and thrusting my chest out. I noticed Zach gaping. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I strutted to the bathroom and brushed my hair, washed my face, and applied my makeup. When I walked back out, he was downstairs using the other bathroom. I rummaged through my suitcase but didn't pick anything out.

"Hey, Zach?" I yelled. "Is it supposed to be warm today?"

He walked out of the downstairs bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand. "I don't know," he said simply. He walked to the couch and turned the TV on to the Weather Channel and the forecast was eighty-two degrees and sunny.

I raised my eyebrows and went back to my suitcase, picking out black booty shorts, a bra, and a tank top. When I put the outfit on, you could slightly see the black lacy bra through my pink tank top. Oh, well. I was single –wasn't it okay to attract guys? Besides, maybe one of the guys we were after was some creepy person who would try to get with me.

Zach came stomping up the stairs just as I was putting on my perfume.

"It's a good thing you're my mission partner," he said, with a naughty-looking smirk.

"Why?" I asked, figuring I'd get his gross boy-talk over with.

"Because I get to make out with a hot babe like you all day," he said.

I laughed but stopped myself halfway and turned away from him. He sighed.

"Cammie, we can't act like this the whole mission. We're stuck here together for a whole year," he said softly.

I turned around and looked at him. This would all be a whole lot easier if he wasn't so hot – oh, god, Cammie, don't start again. Little thoughts like these are what made me fall in love with him in the first place and I don't want to make that same mistake again.

"Think about what you said to me that night," I said with a slight edge to my voice. This time there was no danger of tears – I had gotten them all out last night in the shower.

"Think about what you said to me,"he countered.

"But you cheated on me," I said quietly.

"No, I didn't," he said. I straightened up, ignoring his lie.

"What do we have to do today?" I asked. Zach pulled out the laptop of intelligence the CIA had given us for this specific mission, shaking his head (probably at the fact I was ignoring his protests to the fact he cheated on me). While he turned it on, I noticed the thick tension between us already and it was only two days into the mission.

I desperately needed a girl to talk to. Unfortunately, before I left I didn't call any of my best friends: Macey, Bex, or Liz. During missions it is strictly enforced that we can't communicate with anyone outside of the mission. My friends will no doubt know I'm on this mission with Zach, but they can't talk to me about it. This means I'm stuck with Zach for a year without anyone to talk to but him.

"This week we have basically nothing to do," Zach said, interrupting my thoughts. "And next week, too, we don't have anything to do. Today we're getting our weapons for the mission that we couldn't bring on the plane."

"When and where?" I asked. I was beginning to fold my clothes and put them in the drawers next to my side of the bed.

"Seven o'clock at night, out the back of the hotel. That's all we have planned for this week," he said, looking unhappy. "Next week we have nothing."

"Maybe intelligence is slow and can't find anything? I mean, it is a year-long mission," I said. I folded another pair of pants.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed when Zach and I agreed we should get going. We went into the elevator with a teenager and held hands (as part of our covers). Once outside, we kissed in front of the hotel and eventually went on our way (like Zach said, you never know who could be watching). While walking to the back of the hotel down an alley, we laughed and made it seem like we didn't know exactly where we were going.<p>

Zach looked amazing, again. He had on a black V-neck shirt with silver Nike shorts and sneakers and again, his hair looked perfectly messy. I looked over at him and his green eyes looked happy from his fake smile, but they weren't sparkling as usual.

"It's six fifty six," I told him. I tried to read his expression once the fake boyfriend-smile was gone but he was expressionless.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and I kissed him back. Our kiss deepened until Zach pulled away and grabbed my hand. In the corner of the alley, a man had just arrived. Zach pulled me toward him. I was still trying to decide how I felt about that kiss. I mean, it was fake, right?

"Agent Goode and Agent Morgan,"Zach said, motioning towards us. "Sorry about that," he said, referring to the kissing the guy was probably watching, "it's part of the cover."

The short, plump man nodded but looked skeptical. He looked around sketchily and pulled out a pink suitcase that had the CIA logo just on the top corner, barely noticeable unless you were a spy trained to notice things.

"Here you go," he said in a thick British accent. Then he fumbled with his pockets and pulled out an official CIA badge. "I'm not an intruder," he said. We got the bag and thanked him and walked out of the alley holding hands, my other hand grasped on the suitcase. We looked like easy-going tourists.

We got back into the hotel and opened our suitcase – it was perfect. Guns, knives, everything a spy could want! I looked up and Zach looked pleased.

I was about to tell him a story I had with one of the guns in there but remembered: stay professional. I stood up and walked up the spiral staircase and plopped on the bed.

I felt so confused. I didn't know how to feel about Zach and how I should be acting. It seemed like I wasn't staying angry at him and I was letting him talk to me and get to me. I just didn't know what to do.

I heard Zach come up shortly after."It's so boring here."

"There will be action later in the mission. We have a whole year here," I said quietly. I turned around and buried my face in the pillows.

"Yeah, that doesn't make it any less boring," he said.

"I didn't ask for you to complain to me," I snapped. Suddenly it was all becoming unbearable. With Zach there, it was all these memories back, some good and some bad. I couldn't take it anymore – I didn't even know how I felt about him at this point and I was just getting more and more confused.

I flipped over and pushed past Zach, running down the stairs. I walked outside and just kept walking. I must've been out for about two hours because the streets were practically empty and it was getting dark. The ground was still damp from rain this morning and the sky looked beautiful. I went over to a nearby bench and sat down, gazing at the city and sky. It was slightly warm out.

It got to be around ten at night and the street was completely empty. My mind flashed back to the way Zach had kissed me down in the alleyway. It had felt…real. As much as I was cursing myself out for it, I had actually kind of liked it. But maybe that was just in the moment. Zach was an asshole. He hadn't even followed me out or anything. Zach didn't care about me.

I stood up and took a breath and shivered involuntarily. Raindrops were beginning to fall again so I walked back to the hotel with the eerie feeling I was being watched.

The inside of the lobby was strangely quiet with only two people behind the desk. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be a highly trained spy, but it was getting kind of scary…like horror movie creepy, as if someone would jump out at any moment.

The elevator ride was short and I walked to our room swiftly and silently. I paused outside of the door and took a breath and knocked. I pulled at the hem of my shorts. After thirty two seconds of waiting, a tired looking Zach opened the door.

"Where've you been?" he asked groggily and yawned. He was shirtless in his boxers again and his hair look ruffled. He turned around and scratched his head.

I turned on the lights. I really wanted to snap a sharp remark back at him but I was beginning to feel like I was putting down everything he was saying lately. Maybe that's why he didn't bother following me out in the rain. Instead, I answered, "Just walking and thinking about things."

He turned around and looked at me questioningly but when I didn't give him and answer he said something instead."You're so different now," he said quietly and he walked up the stairs. Suddenly feeling more confused, I took a shower and crawled into the bed next to him without drying my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Zach thinking? What are Cammie's true feelings (and what are Zach's)? What did Zach mean when he said she was different? All will be revealed! (Wow, that sounds cheesy) :)<strong>

**That's all I have written so far :( I thought I had more! So, if you have ANY ideas, please please please rate and review your ideas or Inbox me. I'll update as SOON as I have a new chapter, no later.**

**Next Chapter: I'm hoping to have some action. But, since I haven't actually written the chapter yet, I'll tell you as soon as I do. **

**Thanks so much for reading, I reeeally appreciate it. **


	6. Ballroom and Fighting

Three days later, I hadn't spoken to Zach at all. Things between us were at an all-time low – something that was fine by me. It was better without the subtle flirting and haunting memories that aroused whenever I said anything to him.

I woke up in the morning and took a quick shower. I put on tight, vintage-looking jean shorts and loose white peasant top. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and slid my feet into golden goddess sandals. I heard Zach get up while I was putting my earrings in and I heard him turn on the TV as I was putting golden hoop earrings in.

I walked out and continued my routine of ignoring him.

There was a knock on the door. Zach and I glanced at each other in alarm and I decided to keep my cover.

"Who is it?" I asked in a singsong voice.

Zach glared at me. "Why would you let them know we're in here?" he whispered angrily. I rolled my eyes at him.

There was a gruff reply. "Agent Morgan and Agent Goode." Heavy footsteps began walking away from our door.

I looked at Zach curiously.

"Go get it, then," Zach said in a "you're-stupid" voice.

I walked cautiously to the door and finally, with a sharp breath, I opened it.

There was no one there. I looked up and down the hallway even though I already knew nobody was there. That was the first thing I registered. The second thing I registered, as soon as I stepped out, was that there was a white envelope at my feet labeled "Alyssa Carter and Justin Clay."

I closed the door quietly behind me as I walked in, fumbling with the paper and finally opening it. Inside were two tickets to a formal ball in celebration of some politician.

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"See for yourself," I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows and snatched the tickets out of my hand. "Finally talking to me, _honey_?" he said drily. I watched as he read what the tickets said and his expression became surprised.

"We need to buy me a dress," I said matter-of-factly. I guessed, now that I was talking to him, I would finally begin my plan of taking everything professionally. No strings attached.

"Alright then, let's go. The ball's tomorrow," he said.

I turned around and we went down to the lobby, the tension in the elevator so thick I could almost taste it.

We walked around for a while until we entered a cute little boutique with formal ball gowns. Zach and I assumed our cover of the cute couple Alyssa and Justin.

"Isn't this one beautiful, Justin?" I gushed over a black strapless dress. After trying it on, we decided to buy it because the shop was getting slightly more crowded.

We walked outside and gave each other a little kiss, and, walking hand-in-hand, we returned to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"This is it," Zach said to the cab driver as he pulled up to a majestic building where people were already entering.<p>

"Thank you," I said, paying the driver. He sped off and Zach and I turned to the building. I glanced at Zach, who was looking handsome in a tuxedo. No – don't think that, Cammie. I looked away.

The full moon shown brightly, lighting up the marble steps up to the fancy palace (seriously, it looked like a palace). Zach and I joined arms and I did my best to cover up the bitter expression I had had on my face all day thinking about Zach. I might be more willing to let him explain his story and forgive him if he stopped lying to me and saying he hadn't cheated.

We approached the building after we put our Comms Units in. I gasped as soon as we entered. It was gorgeous – crystal chandeliers hung from the endless ceiling and the cream colored walls were complemented by golden designs and flowers that decorated the room. There was a low hum of chatter and by the right of the room stood a table complete with every appetizer you could think of. Tables covered the right corner of the large ballroom, but even with a large amount of them, a vast amount of the room was available for attendees.

"Who are we looking for?" I said in an undertone to Zach.

He slipped out a small piece of paper with headshots of three men with sullen faces. "Any of these three. They're our main targets."

I nodded and smiled at him (for the cover – believe me, I wouldn't be even going near him if it weren't for this mission). He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said quickly, pulling away from him.

"Alright, dear," he said, waving me away. I hurried away from him and walked to the bathroom.

Since I had just made that up to get away from him, I paused in front of the mirror. My dress was gorgeous – it was strapless with diamonds lining the top. My hair was in an intricate braided-bun with two curled strands hanging down, something my friend Macey had taught me. I had successfully applied the "smoky-eye" makeup perfectly so my blue eyes were more noticeable. I gave myself a little smile in the mirror and turned around and opened the door.

Almost immediately I ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I gushed in Alyssa's voice but stopped short when I saw who it was.

I froze. It was one of the guys Zach showed me. He had tan skin and looked to be about forty years old. His face was lined with stubble and he smelled obnoxiously like disgusting cologne. He wore a cheap-looking suit and his teeth were yellowed and crooked.

"It's okay, darling," he said with a thick Russian accent. His voice was deep and gravelly and hurt my eyes to listen to.

"No, no, no it's not," I said quickly. I was rambling. I couldn't let him get away from me – there were thousands of people here all moving and it might be impossible to find him again. "Can I get you a drink?" I pointed over to the bar area at the other side of the ballroom.

He hesitated for a moment and glanced at the ceiling, but relented. "Okay," he said. I followed him to the bar and didn't see Zach.

"Zach, I found one," I said quietly into my Comms Unit as I pushed through a crowd of people. "Come to the bar."

The man and I sat at two empty stools and ordered our drinks. "So, how come you're here?" I asked nonchalantly. I couldn't let him get onto me. I glanced to my left and right but Zach wasn't showing up.

"Een my country I am very vealthy," he said, his dark eyes glinting at me menacingly. I nodded as though he wasn't a scary man who was probably thinking of ways he could kill everyone in this room.

"Really?" I said, still searching the room. Zach wasn't showing up. I was beginning to get worried. He hadn't said anything into his Comms Unit even when I had spoken into mine.

I know it's not professional to be freaking out about this as a trained spy, but this was my first mission and the man sitting next to me was looking at me with a sinister smile. I desperately wanted Zach to show up and use his smooth talking to get me out of this situation.

"Vhat's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" the man asked, taking a sip of his wine that he had ordered.

I flipped around from my search to face him. "My mom and dad are soooo rich. I got an invite and totally wanted to come. This place is so amazing," I said.

I was beginning to get even more creeped out because this guy wasn't looking at my eyes anymore. He was looking at my chest and a look of lust was beginning to come over his eyes.

I pretended to drop my bracelet. "Oops! Let me just grab that," I said. I knelt down and whispered into Comms, "Zach, please, come to the bar now."

I stood up and smiled at this guy.

Fifteen minutes later, it was clear Zach wasn't showing up. I didn't know where he was or what was going on, but it wasn't that hard to walk around a group of people to come to the bar.

"It's so loud here," I yelled over the chattering. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He nodded excitedly and my insides began squirming in disgust. But hey, if I was going to get any information on this group, I was going to have to do something. And if Zach wasn't going to be here to help me, I would have to do whatever it took to succeed in this mission. If that meant pretending to be interested in an evil guy twice my age, then hey, I would have to do it for our country, right?

The man brought me to the side of the ballroom and opened one of four doors that brought us to a large hallway. A few people were out here talking and eating appetizers off of plates so the guy brought me to a dark, empty room.

"I know you're here for something else, aren't you?" I asked seductively, figuring I had to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Clever little girl," he answered in the same tone, moving closer to me. I tried to hide my disgust.

"Where are you going after this?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and batting my eyelashes.

"Ze fourth floor, girlie," he said as he leaned in toward me. He pressed his lips to mine and I shuddered as the overwhelming fumes of cigarette smoke engulfed me, but I kissed him back.

In the back of his pocket I had felt something – a card. In my training I had been taught that small cards like these could hold lots of information and could grant access to special rooms. If I could just hold out I would be able to grab it and Zach and I could probably leave (if I ever found Zach).

I tensed as this gross guy began putting his arms around me and feeling me up but I braced myself and knew that I couldn't miss this chance. I pulled his shirt up slightly so that I could actually get my hand into his pocket.

It took every ounce of courage in me – but I stuck my hand into his pocket and in on swift movement pulled it out. He didn't even notice.

He pushed me onto one of the couches there and was beginning to pull up my dress. "Stop," I breathed, finally able to pull myself away.

"Why should I?" he asked and began trying to unzip me.

"I said stop," I repeated, stronger this time. I pushed him away from me.

"I don't take orders," he said angrily. "Kiss me."

I straightened my dress again and slipped the card into an unnoticeable pocket at the waist of the dress. "I have a boyfriend," I said weakly.

"He doesn't have to know," the man said, grinning evilly. He lunged for me but I dodged it and he ran straight into the hard part of the velvet couch.

He stood up and glared at me. "You'll regret that, darling," he growled. He pulled back his fist but I kicked him in the stomach with my heel.

I assumed my fighting stance as he caught his breath. He looked up at me in surprise and pulled a knife out of his jacket. He slashed it at me but I ducked. He ran toward me but I swerved a chair and hit him by the side.

"Who _are_ you?" he gasped in surprise.

I advanced at him and punched him square in the jaw. He quickly recuperated and kicked me in my shin, hard. His shoes had a thin layer of metal at the bottom. I yelled out in pain and clutched my shin. He took my moment of weakness punched _me_ in the jaw and pushed me to my knees. He grabbed my arms and twisted them behind me but I leaned forward and shoved my foot to his groin area.

He yelped out in pain and I stood up quickly. He held out his knife again and slashed at me, but this time I wasn't fast enough. It grazed my cheek and I felt a sharp pain. He pushed me back to the ground, only this time I was sprawled on my back and he held me in that position by placing himself on top of me.

"You die," he growled. He raised his knife and swung it down and I flipped to the side and his knife stuck into the ground. While he struggled to pull it out, I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

He noticed me and glared at me. He raised his fist and punched me in the jaw again, much harder this time. I let out a yelp of pain. "Justin!" I yelled desperately.

I heard singing and music and laughing from the ballroom distantly, and assumed that a band had begun to play and the main course was out. That meant that all the people in the hallway had probably retreated into the ballroom.

The man was laughing now, probably realizing the same thing I was.

"No one here to save you?" he asked.

"Get away from me," I said.

This caused another series of laughter. "You will be dead soon enough."

I flipped over quickly and suddenly he was the one under me. "I don't think I will," I told him. I punched him in the temple and watched as he lost consciousness.

I stood up and looked at the window, where my reflection was. "Shit," I whispered. I couldn't go back into the ballroom, not like this. I had bruises on my face and my hair was completely ruined. My makeup was slightly smudged and my dress had a rip at the bottom. "That's just lovely," I said under my breath.

Meanwhile, Zach still hadn't said anything into the Comms Unit. "Zach, are you there?" I snapped into mine. Just as I suspected – no reply.

I knew I needed to get out of the room. I took one last glance at the man and turned toward the door. I opened it a slight crack and there was no one in the hallway. I took a left to where an elevator was.

I decided I was going to go to the fourth floor, where the man had told me he would be going. I wasn't going to leave without Zach (he was my mission partner) so I had to start somewhere. I pressed the up button and stepped onto the empty elevator, my heels making a loud clacking noise with every step I took.

I was beginning to feel annoyed at Zach. He couldn't even take the time from whatever he was doing to give me even one word?

There was a ding and the elevator opened to a completely different-looking hallway.

Everything in the hallway was paper white. The floor, ceiling, walls, and doors were shiny and white and clean. I felt out of place in my messed up outfit and tan skin. I pulled off my shoes so that I could walk silently.

"Zach, please, I need you to say something," I whispered.

Up at the end of the hallway, a door was opening. I gasped and dove into the room to my right (luckily the door was unlocked).

"Wow," I breathed. This room was dark and small but in the center stood a huge computer screen.

As I was trying to decipher numbers and pictures that kept flashing on the page, Zach finally said something into my Comms.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently. It sounded like there was a lot of background noise but it didn't sound like the music in the ballroom.

"Fourth floor, first door on the right," I replied quickly and quietly.

"Cammie, we need to get out of here," he said a minute later.

"Zach, get up here," I said. I pulled the card out of my pocket with shaky hands. I whipped my head around at a sound, but there was nothing there.

Fourteen minutes and twenty three seconds later the door to my room opened. I turned around, prepared to attack, but Zach stood in front of me.

"Where have you been?" I hissed.

"Doing my job! I lost you after you went to the bathroom," he told me.

"Why didn't you say anything into your Comms?" I demanded.

"I couldn't! I met one of the guys we were after and it would look stupid if I just started randomly talking to my wrist!"

"I ran into one, too, but I was able to talk to you!" I snapped.

Again, I was getting more and more annoyed at him. Here he was, perfectly clean and nothing messed up and getting mad at me, when I had gone through a fight with a Russian guy and gotten a valuable card!

"Why are you in here?" Zach asked his voice softer.

"There might be something in this computer," I said sharply.

He smirked at me. "Okay, then, go ahead. Find it."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the computer. "Okay. I got an intelligence card, by the way," I added. "And what did you find?"

"I kept my cover! Based on how bad you look –"

"Thanks, Zach," I cut in.

"Based on how bad you look," he continued, "you let them know we're here."

"He's unconscious right now," I said defensively. "At least I did something!"

"Just go on the computer and let's leave."

I walked over to the computer and began typing rapidly, trying to remember every hacking tip I learned from Liz. After about four tries, I cracked the code for the passwords. "We're in," I whispered excitedly.

There was a list of people that were part of this group. I gasped as one name bounced out at me from the page.

"What? Who is it?" Zach asked me worriedly.

"John Wilden," I murmured.

"Who?" Zach asked, sounding confused. I turned around to face him.

"My ex-boyfriend after you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! First of all, I'd like to thank all the reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate it even though I said I'd update whether I'm getting reviews or not. This is a really long chapter (I think, right?) and I'm finally trying to get some more action into it. (Oh, and also, as I'm rereading it, the name John Wilden sounds familiar, so if it's from another book or anything I don't take credit for it and it's not the same person)<strong>

**I got a few anonymous reviews with some really good suggestions, and I'd like to thank you, you know who you are :)**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who's added this story to favorites and/or subscribed to it. You guys are really great! **

**Please Inbox me any ideas you have because right now I'm not sure what direction I want the story to go! I'd love it if you would help, you'll get a shout-out! **

**I'd also like to thank blubrryblu for giving me a review that motivated me to write this chapter! I was actually not going to review so quickly because I didn't want to rush my writing and have it be horrible and stupid but I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out! Thank you all soooo much! **

**Next Chapter: Sorry, but I'm not sure what will happen. I think there will definitely be some drama about Cammie's last boyfriend, don't you think?**

**Fun Fact: The 5th Gallagher book will be called "Out Of Sight, Out Of Time." (Sorry if you already knew that - I just found out today! :)**


	7. Escaping and Arguing

"What?" Zach asked me blankly, a look of shock in his eyes.

"I dated him after you," I said quickly and quietly, suddenly feeling awkward about it. Zach furrowed his brow and turned away from me.

Just that moment, the door to the room burst open. Three men dressed in black outfits came in. "Zach!" I yelled. We turned to face the men who were advancing on us. They must have been part of the organization and knew there were intruders. I deflected a punch one of them threw at me.

"Who," Zach said, pausing to kick one of the men, "is John Wilden?"

"He was a spy," I grunted as one of the taller of the guys hit me in the stomach. I flipped around and kicked him in the thigh.

Zach and I continued punching and kicking the men. "How did you get a boyfriend after me?" he asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"I'm not a complete," I started, but one of the men hit me in the jaw. I quickly retaliated and punched their neck. "…troll," I finished as I stared at the man who had attacked me defiantly.

"Cammie, how long after we broke up did you start dating him?" Zach asked me, glancing in my direction, but quickly turning back to the two men ganging up on him as they approached.

"I don't know, maybe one year?" I asked skeptically, dodging a punch aimed for my head and flipping the man over my head. I kicked him in the head, hard, as he lay on the ground, knocking him unconscious. I turned to where Zach stood, facing off with two men. Both were bigger than the guy I had just knocked unconscious.

One of the men noticed me standing there and pulled out a knife, grinning evilly at me just like the Russian man had.

He pulled back his arm and just as he was beginning to pull it back, I heard someone cry out from where Zach was. I turned my head (I know – the stupidest thing I could do as a spy) and saw the man Zach was fighting crumple to the floor unconscious.

My mind zoomed back to my own fight and in alarm I saw the knife flying toward my chest too fast and too close for me to stop him. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain but none came.

My eyes popped open and Zach stood there, panting, and the guy with the knife was lying on the ground just like the other two.

"Thanks," I breathed, looking at him in surprise.

"We have to get out of here," he said urgently. An alarm went off outside in the hallway.

Zach and I rushed out and quickly went down the stairs. When we got to the first floor, we ran to the ballroom entrance just as four more men appeared in the same uniforms, chasing us.

We burst into the magnificent room and pushed through everyone as fast as we could. I glanced back just as we reached the exit and the men were struggling to get through the tight crowd.

Just in time, Zach and I burst out of the building, hailing the first taxi we saw. We both got in, breathing heavily. I checked my watch. It was ten thirty four at night.

I leaned back in the chair and let my mind wander back to the list I had seen.

John Wilden and I had been assigned an out-of-CIA mission together (a very easy one) and as soon as we returned we began dating. We went on many out-of-CIA missions after that together. He had been so handsome – his dark brown hair always looked windswept and fell at the perfect length and his light blue eyes could pierce right through you. His gorgeous smile could just make you melt.

I closed my eyes. We hadn't really broken up but he had gone on a mission once. I had waited for him for six months – just like Zach, only John's mission had been an estimated one-month long – until he was declared MIA. I had just accepted he wasn't returning.

…which is why I was so surprised to see his name. Not only was he out there, but he was working for the organization Zach and I were trying to bring down.

I looked over at Zach, who was looking out his window with an angry look on his face. What was he thinking about?

The cab driver pulled up silently to our hotel and Zach and I got out. When we got in the room, I became aware of the fact my cheek was bleeding where the Russian man had cut me and I couldn't put any weight on my shin where he had kicked me.

"Zach, do we have a first-aid kit?" I asked.

Zach nodded and retrieved it from his suitcase. He sat down next to me at the couch and had a steely expression on his face.

"Can you clean the cut on my face? I can't see it," I told him.

He nodded and began working on my cheek. "So, fancy seeing John Wilden's name on that list," he said, applying some medicinal alcohol.

"Zach," I said flatly. He pulled out some Neosporin.

"Why did you go out with him?" Zach asked, focusing intensely on my cheek as if trying not to look at me. He pulled a piece of cotton from the bag and a white tape.

"I don't know, I liked him?" I answered. "I don't know why you're so bothered."

"I'm not bothered by it!" Zach said, but the hard edge in his voice made me skeptical. He taped the cotton on my cheek and put a large Band-Aid on over top.

"Okay then," I muttered. Zach continued looking angry as he leaned back onto the couch.

He cleared his throat. "Did you and…John…er, sleep together?" he asked me.

"Zach!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly pissed at Zach. He cheated on me, why should he even care about me? He obviously didn't when we were dating! "How is that any of your business?"

"I lost you your virginity," Zach said matter-of-factly.

I looked at him angrily. "Zach, just shut up."

"I want to know if I'm still the only one!" he said defensively.

I stood up. "You're disgusting. Zach, why do you even care? It's not like I'm the only one. You've played so many girls before. I didn't even mean anything to you!"

Now he stood up. "Yes, you did," he said quietly.

"Oh, really?" I snapped. "Then tell me, how many other girls have you said meant something to you? I really thought you were the one, Zach! But you cheated on me and I was never anything to you but just another girl to break," I said bitterly.

"Cammie, I didn't even cheat on you!" he said, sounding angry. I turned and began walking toward the staircase. "You never let me even explain myself!"

I paused and whipped around to face him. "That's because I honestly don't want you lying to me anymore!" I snapped.

"You don't even know I was lying!" he said back, glaring at me harshly.

"I know what a hickey looks like and I know how other girls look at you, Zach," I said dismissively.

"I didn't care how they looked at me when I was with you, Cammie, you know that," he said.

"Exactly – I wasn't with you when you went on your mission so you did care because there was no Cammie there to make you feel guilty. I trusted you, Zach…I honestly had thought you cared about me too, that I was different from the other girls. I should've known better," I said, looking at my feet.

"You obviously weren't that hurt if you dated _John_," he said, looking and sounding childish.

I raised an eyebrow. "And John has something to do with this because…?"

"You should stop acting like I've hurt you so badly and been so mean to you because A, I didn't even do anything, and B, you went to John right after me. Maybe _I_ didn't mean anything to _you_," he said.

"Don't put this on me! You had your chance and you blew it," I snapped. I thought for a moment. "And…are you jealous of John, perhaps?"

Zach looked at me as if I had just suggested the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I'm not jealous of some loser you dated after me!"

"Zach, just shut up," I said. "You're such a jerk." I turned to walk away.

"Wait," he called. I turned around, expecting an apology or something. "Can you at least answer my question from before? Did you sleep with him?"

Seriously? That's what he cared about most? I rolled my eyes. "Yes, now can you stop bothering me?"

Zach let out a little yell of shock. "You're joking, right?"

"No," I snapped. "I'm going to take a shower now."

As I turned to leave, I heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "I bet John would love you join you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhhh, more drama! Is Zach jealous? Who <em>is<em> John, and will Cammie have to face him later? Will the group of terrorists that's trying to take down the CIA be able to track Zach and Cammie down now that they know who they look like and know that Cammie knows John (just thought of that now!)?**

**Well, first I want to say sorry that it's suuuuch a short chapter, and I know I said no short chapters, but it took me a while to write this. I'm kind of experiencing some writer's block right now... now that they're done with the ball and stuff I don't know what else they could do for spy-work and how I want their relationship to move along. I'm tired of Cammie and Zach arguing (I'm a true Zammie-lover at heart) but Cammie can't forgive Zach yet! I don't know when I should have Zach explain his story. I don't want them to make up too soon and be boyfriend-girlfriend happy toooooo early because then the rest of the story would be like, "Ew. No." because there'd be no drama and just spy-work and mission stuff which can get boring!**

**-Sooo, if you read that whole paragraph ^^^ I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear your suggestions/ideas for the next chapter!**

**Second, I have sooo many reviewers I'd like to thank who helped give me these ideas and made me feel better about my writing. Seriously, when I read these reviews, for every single one I broke out into a smile in front of my computer and my brother looked at me like I was retarded or something... but seriously you guys are great! **

**I wanna thank blubrryblu because your review(s) have been so nice and encouraging! Megatron13 because your review was SO sweet and literally made me smile and say "Awww!" because it was so nice and it had great ideas in it (that I intend on using at one point in some way or another, so you'll definitely get a shout-out when I do)... and also I wanna thank my anonymous reviewer for encouraging reviews and great ideas! Also... annam645 because your review had a great idea, I'll probably end up using that too! I love my drama between Cammie and Zach :) XxCandyygirlxX, your review was so nice and I agree, I LOVE drama! Haha anddd... PheoNox, Hungergamesfan654877, and XOXOKISSKISS for encouraging reviews that made me feel better about my writing!**

**Okay, sorry, I feel like a loser because I listed like all the people that reviewed... But I just wanna let you know I love all your reviews and you guys are so sweet and I'm so happy you're reading my story! I'll continue updating as soon as I know where I wanna go for my next chapter. Sorry that this chapter was short and probably pretty bad, but Zach and Cammie drama is so fun for me! Just know, they'll get together in the end, some way, some how :)**

**Next Chapter: No idea. I'm so sorry :( Review with any ideas! Or Inbox me!**

**Okay that's it. No Fun Fact today because I have a big exam to study for and I'm such a procrastinator for anything that isn't fun! **

**And I'm also sorry that this Author's Note is probably longer than this whole chapter. :( But thanks for reading, I'll update ASAP!**


	8. A New Perspective

**Zach POV**

"I think we should do some more spy work," I announced. Cammie and I were sitting at a small café across the street from our hotel. I was eating a bagel and she had a fruit salad.

"Where?" she asked, looking and sounding bored with me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. I was trying to at least get Cammie to talk to me like a friend again.

Cammie, this whole trip, had been blaming me for everything that happened between us. I didn't even do anything. I figured that I would be nice to her and try to be her friend and get her to trust me before I tried anything with her and tried to explain what happened that night. She wasn't going to listen any of my stories, true or not.

Anyways, I needed to make her fall for me again. I couldn't let Cammie go out with someone else ever since I heard about that guy John…I know we're broken up, but for whatever reason I had felt slightly…jealous when I heard about John.

I already hated whoever this John guy was.

"I don't live in England, I don't know where anything is," she snapped.

I put my hands up as if surrendering. "Okay," I said. I looked to my left. It was a nice day with a clear blue sky and Cammie and I were sitting on a patio.

I was wearing a black V-neck shirt with silver Nike shorts with sneakers and Cammie was in a blue dress and shoes. I tried not to think about how good she looked when she was mad at me (for whatever reason she was mad at me).

"Maybe we could go look at the card you took from that guy at the ball a couple nights ago?" I suggested.

"Where would we put it?" she asked skeptically.

"The CIA gave us a laptop," I answered, leaning back in my chair and putting my arm comfortably on the railing. I ran my hand through my hair.

She rolled her eyes as if I was stupid (which, we all know, I'm not). "Yeah, but what would we do if the card has a virus in it?"

I smirked. "We'll get a new laptop."

"How would you know?" she sneered. "We can't afford to lose this laptop; it's our only knowledge during this mission!"

"Have you been on a mission before? I don't think so," I answered for her. "Don't you think it would be better to jeopardize a stupid laptop than to sit around not doing anything? That would mean more time in England and a delayed return." She opened her mouth to interrupt, looking annoyed, but I cut her off. "The mission doesn't end until we succeed, fail, or tell them we retire from this mission."

She glared at me darkly. "Fine," she muttered. I smirked.

"Well, let's get going then, _darling_," I said. She closed her eyes.

She opened them and smiled at me lovingly. I watched her smugly. "Okay, sweetheart," she said sharply.

We got up. "You know what? I take back what I said on the plane," I whispered into her ear. "You're not being a very good actress."

She punched my arm.

* * *

><p>"Zach, I bet there's something else we can do," Cammie said, looking worried. We both sat at the edge of the bed, the laptop in front of us. We were waiting for it to turn on.<p>

"I bet there is, but this is the only thing we can think of," I said.

"I don't think we should look at this file yet," she said, looking scared.

"You're just scared because you don't want to see or hear about John," I said irritably. Big mistake – she looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Is someone…jealous?" she said airily. It was the first non-rude comment she had made all day about me.

I stared at her. "Yes, absolutely," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, I bet you had loads of girlfriends after me," she said confidently.

I looked away. "That's none of your business."

"I never said it was," Cammie said, sounding surprised. "Why are you so touchy?"

The truth was that I hadn't exactly dated anyone after Cammie. I had gone out to clubs and stuff and just had one-night-stands with girls but I hadn't wanted to settle down with anyone besides Cammie, especially because I hadn't even cheated on her in the first place.

"I'm not, let's just get on with the thing," I said, turning to face her again. I waited for her to hand me the intelligence card.

I looked up to find her staring at me, looking almost sad. I raised an eyebrow.

"Zach," she said softly, "I think we should be friends again." What? Was she serious? I searched her face but she looked like she was serious. I didn't bother to question why she might be asking me this, this opportunity didn't come every day!

I grinned. "Sure," I said. She smiled. Finally! Finally, she wasn't going to ignore me all day! No more of her bitchiness!

Maybe now I could start to earn her trust again. Then, I could tell her what really happened and she'd forgive me.

But now as I thought about it, I wasn't sure if I actually would be willing to forgive her. What type of girlfriend doesn't even give her boyfriend a chance to explain what actually happened? If she had really loved me she would have given me a chance and not let me walk away so easily. If she's just going to jump to conclusions on every thing I wasn't sure I would be okay with that.

"Can you hand me the card?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"No, I don't want to do this," she pouted. She put it in a pocket on her dress and reached up to put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

"What else can we do?" I cried. "I'm not staying here extra just because you didn't want to do anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's think about where we might want to look to find things out."

"On the Intelligence Card?" I suggested halfheartedly. I walked away and plopped down on the bed. "You're being too stubborn," I groaned.

She leaned against the railing in front of the bed and frowned at me.

I stood up as she began playing with the little card in her hands. I lunged for it and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Zach!" she yelled. Smirking, I wandered back over to the laptop and pushed the card into the specified slot.

"Shit," I murmured as it opened. "We need a hacker."

"Liz told me how to do some," Cammie said brightly.

"Go ahead," I said, stepping aside and looking at her skeptically. She knelt down and began typing frantically.

After five minutes and fifty two seconds, she leaned back, looking frustrated. "It looks like we won't even be able to see what's on this anyway," she said. "I can't hack it."

"What do we do now, then?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who's been on missions before," Cammie said, shrugging.

"Well, we can't do anything if this shit isn't figured out," I said, motioning toward the computer.

"Okay, then, maybe we should just sit and think of things we could do."

I followed her to the bedroom where we both sat on her bed. She was sitting Indian-style and I leaned against the wall.

"So, how have you been?" I said conversationally.

"Zach, just because we're friends right now doesn't mean I trust you again. It doesn't mean I've forgiven you. I'm just pushing all that to the side to get this mission done and enjoy it," she said quickly as if she had been waiting to say that ever since she suggested we be friends again.

I smirked. "That's not exactly what I asked, but okay." She rolled her eyes.

"So, about the mission," she said loudly.

I sat up a little straighter.

"Maybe…" she began but trailed off. "I guess we could just go outside and see if there's anyone who looks suspicious?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want," I answered, looking at her skeptically.

We both went outside, holding hands. Now, if only this was real…

"This is stupid," I muttered into her ear. "We're not going to magically find a terrorist and have him tell us everything we need to know."

"What are our other options?" she countered.

"Fine," I said. "I love you, darling," I added as a guy walked by, staring at Cammie. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Justin, I'm going to go shopping," she said lightly. "You can go back to the hotel."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said again. I turned away from her and went back to our room.

I hurried over to the laptop and began typing into it furiously. On a previous mission, we had learned uncommon passwords that out-of-CIA organizations used.

I hadn't wanted to tell Cammie for the same reason she hadn't wanted to look on the card: John. I was going to find out as much about this loser as I could without Cammie knowing, and then, if we saw him later in the mission, use it against him so that Cammie has no choice but to trust me and fall in love with me and not "John."

Smart, right?

"Yes," I whispered under my breath as I finally hacked into it. I smiled smugly to myself. The mouse quivered over the name "John Wilden" until I clicked it.

Instantaneously, a list of links and numbers appeared on the screen. I clicked the one that said "Background Information."

I cursed under my breath because it was just stupid stuff like his birthday and things like that. But when I scrolled down, something caught my eye.

"John Alexander Wilden is currently presumed MIA for the CIA though he abandoned the mission after killing his partner and stealing a valuable disc of information on the CIA's whereabouts, agents, and plans. He is a double spy, using the CIA to gain valuable information for our organization." Then, a little lower was, "His grandparents founded this organization so his name has been down since birth." Scrolling down even more, I saw an address in England to where a headquarters for the place was.

I raised my eyebrows and leaned back.

I heard the door open. I quickly exited the window and walked down the stairs to where Cammie stood.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"What have you been doing?" she asked. She put down two light blue bags she was carrying.

"Nothing, you took such a short time," I lied, acting as if I was annoyed by her quick return.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, another chapter, right? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry that this chapter is pretty bad, but I've been really stressed with school. (I know, I know, excuses excuses...but seriously, I had a test every single day this week! And Geometry is hard!)<strong>

**I haven't updated, also, because I have terrible writer's block. I have no idea what to do or what way the story should go. PLEASE review your ideas, I need them! I'll update whether you review or not, but it probably won't be good! And I might actually not be able to because I have 0 good ideas (believe me, I would update if I had an idea...I'm not going to be one of those authors who's like "I have the next chapter written but I'm not posting it until I get 100 reviews!" I hate that. The only reason I'm not updating is because I don't have the next chapter written or know what I want it to be). **

**I had gotten kind of tired of Zach and Cammie fighting ALL THE TIME (I love Zammie!) so I made them friends again. But believe me, they're not back together yet! And Cammie hasn't forgiven Zach yet! We'll probably get to see what she's thinking/planning (just like we saw what Zach was) next chapter. **

**I made it in Zach's POV because it was getting boring in Cammie's and there was no way to know what Zach was thinking, plus a few of you asked me for Zach's POV. Before, I was like, "In real life, you don't know the other person's POV, so I'm sticking with Cammie's!" But desperate times call for desperate measures when you have no idea what to write. **

**And, also, some of you have been saying that my story is similar to something like "Mission of My Life," which I'm guessing is another Fanfiction or something, but I have never read it, so if there are any similarities it's entirely coincidental and I'm sorry! **

**Okay, so, now I want to thank every single reviewer. You guys are so nice and encouraging and I'm so sorry, I feel like I let you down by waiting so long to attempt the next chapter! I really hope my next one will be up soon, but no promises because again, I have 0 ideas! I want to thank my anonymous reviewer(s), you have really good ideas and have helped me so much with every single chapter! :) Also, Megatron13 because your reviews are so nice and really help me know what the readers are thinking! Definitely crazier-then-me because your review was so nice and gave me 2 ideas for this chapter! So, all of you reading this author's note, you should also thank crazier-then-me for giving me ideas to make this chapter happen (but a lot of you also gave me ideas that helped me too :)! PheoNox and Hungergamesfan654877 because your reviews are so sweet and nice and thoughtful and helpful! Thanks so much! And, last but not least, XxCandyygirlxX, your reviews are amazing :) I'm so glad you reviewed! You gave me 2 ideas for this, too (so thank XxCandygirlxX, everyone!) and your review was soooo nice, I really appreciated it! Thanks everyone!**

**That's it! Yet again my Author's Note is almost as long as the chapter. I'm so sorry, I really wish I didn't have writer's block! Thank you so much, all of you, for reading, I really appreciate all of you.**

**Next Chapter: No idea. Sorry :( But hey, you should review your ideas and chances are, I'll use them in some way! :) You'll get a shout-out! **

**Fun Fact: Ally Carter's favorite comfort food is mini chocolate donuts! :)**


	9. Keeping Secrets

**Cammie POV**

I opened my eyes sharply and the sun was streaming through the window to my right. And to my left…well, almost under me, was Zach. I was lying next to him again and somehow we had both gotten wrapped together again. I sighed and decided to wait for him to wake up and move.

Last night I had gotten the slight suspicion that Zach was keeping something from me, based on the way he answered and dodged my questions and suggestions about our next plan for the mission. But today, no matter what he said, I was going to try to get us to go _somewhere_ and do _something_ productive. Because while this might feel like just another mission for him, it's my first CIA mission, and I didn't want to sit around and wait for things to happen and just have it be average.

I breathed out in relief as Zach's eyes fluttered open and then widened when he saw the position. "Wow, you've _got_ to get better control over yourself," he commented, smirking at me. Not like I didn't expect a cheeky remark like that, I had been hearing them every single morning this trip.

"Wow, you've _got_ to stop acting like I actually like you and can control how I move when I'm asleep," I said in the same tone, pushing the covers off of me.

He raised his eyebrows and pushed the covers off himself as well, standing up to stretch. For a moment I stared at his abs (again he wasn't wearing a shirt) but shook my head and went downstairs to fix myself some breakfast.

He followed me into the kitchen. "Can you make me some cereal?"

"Nope," I said and he hesitated for a moment and nodded his head and then began making it himself.

"So how did you sleep last night?" he asked conversationally.

I looked at him with suspicion. "Fine, why?"

"I don't know," he answered, shrugging.

"Did you do something last night that I should know about?"

"No," he said, struggling to hold back a grin.

"Zach," I said flatly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Why do you have to doubt everything I say to you?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Because you're Zach Goode," I answered. My mind tried to replay everything about last night.

I had come home late afternoon after shopping and he had been on the laptop (based on the sound of it slamming shut as soon as I opened the door). So my best guess was that he had been doing something on it that he didn't want me to know about. The only issue was finding out what that particular thing was. The problems with trying to get that information were 1) Zach Goode is _very_ good at keeping secrets, 2) He obviously wasn't going to tell me anyways, and 3) Maybe it would be something that I wouldn't want to end up knowing.

Zach made himself a cup of coffee and went to sit down on the chairs overlooking our nice window view.

"I thought London was supposed to have bad weather," he called, turning to glance at me and then turning away.

"Not all the time," I answered, "obviously." I went over to join him in watching the window outside.

"Do you ever wonder if there are other people out there in London on a mission just like us?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I wonder if all these missions are closely monitored by out of action CIA agents to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Like our every move outside of this hotel is being watched," he agreed.

"I realized that when we got the tickets to the ball earlier," I told him. "When someone came to the door and called us by our agent names. It was like they all just have everything set up perfectly for every part of the mission."

"But that can't be right," he countered. "People go MIA, people die."

"But are all of those really by accident?" I said sharply. Zach looked over at me with confusion but I could tell that beyond that confusion was some understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad was a great spy, Zach," I said. "I can't imagine anyone capturing him and killing him because he knew so much. He knew every single secret on how to do _anything_. Sometimes I wonder if he actually knew too much that the _CIA_ began to feel worried, not the enemy…"

"So you're saying you think the CIA offs everyone who doesn't play along with their games?"

"Maybe," I said. "I'm sure that there are actual missions out there that need to be done but I don't think they want us to know more than we need to."

He laughed. "Then don't go around _saying_ that."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to go, Zach. Are you ever serious about anything?"

"That would make everything so much less fun," he replied. "You've got to loosen up, haven't you?"

"No!" I said indignantly. "I'm fine."

"How about we go out somewhere today then? We don't have anything better to do, Cammie," he pointed out. His eyes looked bright and eager.

"But we could go searching for clues," I said weakly.

"You won't find clues unless you know where to look," he said simply. "And if we go somewhere there might be clues there anyways."

"Where did you want to go?"

For a moment his eyes darkened a little as if he were thinking really hard. I could almost see him trying to decide on something and I leaned forward, as if that could make me understand his thoughts. It had just seemed a couple moments ago as if he had someplace right in mind but now it was as if he didn't really want to go there right now and was trying to decide what to do.

"Let's just…let's just go walk around the city," he said finally, cocking his head to the side as if still debating over something.

"That's a bit anti-climactic," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well what did you want?"

"I wanted you to say the first place you thought of," I said flatly.

He smirked. "I didn't really have a place in mind." But he made it obvious that he did have a place in mind with his I-know-something-you-don't expression. He was clearly saying to me, without speaking, that he was lying to my face and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Then you're a very good liar," I countered.

"Maybe I'm not lying," he told me. "Maybe I never was."

And then suddenly I got the feeling we weren't talking about fun places we could visit.

"Maybe a trained spy like myself can tell when someone's lying," I said carefully.

"Maybe a trained spy like yourself can make mistakes," he said quickly as if he had all of his lines in this conversation pre-planned.

"Or maybe a trained spy like yourself can, too," I said. "Except that it wasn't actually a real mistake because you knew what you were doing the whole time and still did it," I added bitterly.

"Or maybe you're wrong," he said simply but his eyes had a hard look.

"Or maybe I'm just sick of shit," I said in the same tone with the same look.

We both just glared at each other until I took a sip of coffee. "Ow – god that's hot!" I cried out as my tongue burned. Zach's face relaxed a bit and he even let himself laugh a little bit and I could feel the tension lessen.

"Alright, let's go somewhere outside, shall we?" Zach said after I had gotten over the coffee scalding my mouth.

"Sounds good," I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>...You know what I'm going to say. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry a billion times plus another billion times! I'm so so so so so so SO sorry I'm the worst person in the whole world! When was the last time I updated, like over five months ago? I don't know, I just know it's been a REALLY long time and I feel SO bad about it.<strong>

**This is probably going to be a really long author's note again so if you hate stuff like this, just ignore it and thanks for reading and I'm going to try to update ASAP because I felt so bad for letting it go so long!**

**But if you are going to read the whole thing, thanksss!**

**Okay so first of all. Sorry sorry sorry. Okay I'm going to stop saying that because if I were you right now I'd be like "Shut up we get it you're sorry." So I'll stop. Just know that I'm honestly so sorry. I would log into my email and there would be like "So and so has favorited your story! So and so has written a review! So and so has subscribed to your story! So and so has subscribed to you as an author!" and while I'd be like "Aww, thanks so and so!" I'd also be like, "I'm being a terrible person by not updating" and even today I got a few emails like the ones I just mentioned which really made me be like "It's summer now. I've got to get my game face on and write for these lovely readers!" So I did. **

**BUT before you're like "Umm, we get she's sorry, but that doesn't explain WHY she didn't write at all!" I'm going to tell you. A lot has happened since I last updated. I mean, mostly I didn't update because I still had 0 ideas (even though all of you sent in lovely useful ideas, I just couldn't figure out how to use them yet), but there were other reasons. I had 0 ideas because I wasn't really thinking about the story and how to progress with it. I just went through some really tough times this year. My dog that I grew up with is probably going to die in a year. My grandmother has Alzheimer's. And I've just felt really alone lately because I feel like my family hasn't really been supportive about me. But don't worry, don't be like "Aww no!" because I found ways to cope by myself and I like being independent now. So I'm okay with it now, I'm getting through it. Okay, that little "story" isn't as impressive as I thought it would be and it doesn't really make up for anything. In my head it sounded more dramatic so that it would be understandable. But just please take my word that I've been really stressed and worried lately, and please don't be like "That's _all_ it takes for her to feel like her life is in a dark spot? I have way more struggles," just please understand that for me it's been tough and that I just sort of brushed over the surface of what it's been like lately. I never expected anything in my life to actually go away one day so all this and more has had quite a blow. I honestly do feel really bad for not updating though. **

**And this chapter was really short. Sorry. I've broken like every promise I made in the beginning (my Author's Note, if you read it). Ah, no, maybe not all, but pretty much all. Just kidding I don't know what I just said. But I've broken a lot of those things that I was like "I _hate_ when authors do that!" But I did it anyways. This chapter was SO short and I'm sorry but it's the best I could come up with! And I feel like it's sort of opened a few new doors for ways to move on with the story. I've just got to create new things for them to do so I can build their relationship more and get on with the mission/story. And I'll tell you now that I've thought of some pretty insane ideas for the story (there might have been a little foreshadowing here) but when I say insane I dont mean like crazy good ideas, I mean ideas that are a bit of a stretch and actually, frankly, unrealistic. So I'm trying to decide if I should use it or not. When I get desperate again I'll pull it out. I have to say, if it weren't so unrealistic, it would actually be quite the plot twist. But I might have some ideas that I can use to make it more believable, so please bear with me! BUT STILL ALL IDEAS WOULD BE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY (I'll stop because you get the idea) APPRECIATED.**

**Anyways talk about this chapter now. Oooooo some possible drama at the end? Will Zach ever get the chance to explain himself and have Cammie believe the story? (I partly haven't had him explain it yet because I don't even know what the reason would be myself, I just know that he actually was telling the truth that he didn't cheat haha but I'm thinking of ideas. If you've got one on what could've happened please share :). * Oh and when Zach was like "deciding" whether or not to tell Cammie something (in this very chapter) I think we all know what he was deciding to go to ;) _Remember_ he just found out an address in England to go to! But by bringing her there he would have to admit that he looked up John, so would he really be willing to put his pride aside and tell Cammie for the sake of the mission? Read on to find out! Just kidding you can't read on because I haven't written anything more and am still figuring out answers myself. Sorry that's really unprofessional, I'm like "I don't even know the end of my story myself lawlzzzz" but just know I do have some slight like outlines in my head. Anyways... and is Cammie doubting the CIA? Where did this all come from? Are her theories true? Hmmmmmm! We'll just have to find out. But I shouldn't say that because you can't find out until I write the next chapter which will hopefully be soon. But not until like 10 days from now because I'm going to Hawaii in 2 days! But I'm bringing my laptop because my dad wants to be able to have Google (I'm the only one with a laptop in the family) so I'll possibly be able to write it! But maybe not because it'd be awkward if anyone in my family saw me writing it because they'd be like "Umm Allie what" because no one knows I write except you and me! I don't want my family reading any of it. So this story is just between you and me. But I will honestly try to write ASAP. Serious this time. The guilt was like killing me every day. I felt so bad. I was like "Why am I such a terrible person!" Haha Sorry I'm acting really conceited like "All these people need me to write, I'm their God because I'm sure all they do at home is wait for my next chapter all day because it really means that much." But just know it's not like that, it's just that I feel really bad for putting it off so long especially with all the encouraging reviews and brilliant ideas.**

**Speaking of great reviews...Here comes the thanking portion! First I'd like to say that every single review made me feel so much better about my review. Something I've had issues with my whole life for whatever reason is self-confidence. No matter what anyone says I always put myself down but it really did help me when you guys gave me lovely reviews and made me feel like you actually cared what I was writing. Plus it was cool that some of you actually read the author's note because in most stories I skip it like "This stuff doesn't matter" but now that I actually write Author's Notes that are practically longer than the chapter I realized that I feel like it does matter and it's nice that you read it. Seriously guys this is like longer then the chapter. Anyways... *please note that all these thank-you's are not in order of favorite to least favorite, it's just in the order my email got them! Everyone is so appreciated * And oh a new twist! I underlined your usernames that reviewed so if you don't really care about what I say to other people you can just see your name right there! Haha thankssssss **

**Thank you XxCandyygirlxX, your reviews are so sweet! I'm pretty sure you reviewed before (sorry it's hard to remember because it's been so long) but I'm almost 99% sure that every other review was just as supportive! Thank you :) And Georgied your review was really great and had lovely insight / great ideas that I will be sure to incorporate at one point! It wouldn't be the same without someone from the gang I agree. Thanks so much :) RoyalCrown29, I _loved_ your review so much! I just smiled stupidly at my computer when I saw that you said I was a great author, it meant so much honestly :) And glad to know you read my Author's Note haha when I wrote it I was like "No one's gonna read this." But you did! So thanks! Haha thanks so much for the lovely review :) mchammer4 thanks so much! I love how a lot of the reviews are like "Oh my gosh" it makes me feel like you really care haha! It was lovely, thanks for the sweet review :) Megatron13 thank youuu! I remember you've consistently had really great comments, it's great to hear the feedback and thoughts on the story! Glad to hear you like Zach's POV, I'll probably throw a bit of that in there later too :) Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them all! Thank youuuuu love :) PheoNox haha I was like "Awww haha" when I saw your review. Short and sweet! Haha and I think your name is a bit familiar too :) So thank you for the review(s), you're really sweet, glad to hear you liked the previous chapter :) Thanks! Shastafire Oh my gosh your review was really helpful! I appreciate it so much, it's given me loads of good ideas to keep the suspense up. And thanks for the compliments on my writing, dear :) And sorry about the not-updating I'll get better about it :) GenuineQT your review was amazing, I love the long ones! First of all, no I couldn't hate you because you didn't review, I'm just happy you're reading it! And actually I've only reviewed like 2 fanfictions my whole time on here haha so you're fine :) And thanks for your tips on how to get past the writer's block, so helpful to me, honest, so thank you. And it's good to know it's not actually that similar to Mission Of My Life, glad I got that cleared up because I was a bit worried the author of that would be like "Omg she's copying me I've got to start a rally against her." But thank you SO MUCH SO MUCH SO MUCH for the ideas and tips to better my writing, like honestly I can't even say how much I appreciate it. I'm definitely going to use those ideas and save that review in case I get more block. Thank you soooooo much love :) Hungergamesfan654877 thank youuuuu so much! The compliments are so sweet, thanks for the encouragement :) And noooooooo, your ideas were brilliant, I'm _definitely _using them at one point! Even if you don't think your ideas are helpful, they are! Everything is, I really appreciate it :) Thanks! And thanks to ALL of you who are reading and reviewing or just reading! Just following the story is apprecited :)**

**I just said appreciated like a million times. Okay sorry that was SUCH a long paragraph but I love you all so much and I'm so glad you're reading :) And sorry if I sound British. I'm actually American haha but I love saying British phrases especially from Harry Potter :) Anyways.**

**Okay I officially think this Author's Note is longer then the whole chapter. But that's because I had a lot to say! But I don't really know what to say now even though I thought I did, so I'll just stop rambling. I just want to say that Coldplay music is the most brilliant thing ever. And Harry Potter and the Hunger Games are amazing. Sorry that didn't really have to do with anything, please don't think I'm really random! I don't like when people say "I'm so hyper and random hahah please laugh at what I say and do." If you're one of those people don't take it the wrong way, I just don't like when people try too hard to be funny. Like if you're actually random and hyper we can all tell, no need to tell us. But honestly I'm not, I just get to rambling.**

**Next Chapter: Not really much idea! Possibly Zach and Cammie will get to talk a bit more and hopefully become a little better friends (but no, they won't get together and no, Zach won't get to completely explain himself). Possibly there will be more action. Possibly anything will happen. But the first things I mentioned are actually quite probable.**

**Fun Fact: Ally Carter has won 11 (or more) awards for here bestselling books which have been published in over 20 countries.**

**Okay, so to sum it all up, I'm so sorry I didn't review. But I'm really thankful for all of you so much and I would love if you'd give me some ideas and thoughts and feedback! But I'll still update whether you do or not (if I have a chapter written). But ideas are verrrrrrryyyyyyyy welcome. Very. So thanks though. You guys are amazing! Sorry for the wait, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I'll update in less than one month! I'll motivate myself not to break that promise because I'd feel even worse lying to you all because at least before I was like "I probably won't update for a while because of lack of ideas." But this time I actually gave myself a deadline so it's serious now. **

**Oh my it's 12:00 (midnight) right now. I've got to be in bed, I didn't think it was this late! Normally it's not late for me but tomorrow I've got to get up earlier then usual! Pooooooooo**

**Okay thanks so much everyone! Love you all! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Dreary London Tensions

Two weeks into the mission, and it was becoming drastically difficult to attempt impersonating a girl named Alyssa Carter who constantly shares PDA with her boyfriend and also recalling that Cameron Morgan happens not to enjoy sharing PDA with said "boyfriend."

No progress was being made from a mission standpoint; Zach and I tended to lounge around lazily throughout the grandiosity of London city, hopelessly tossing proposals that would never amount to anything productive for our assignment. We had become desperate for any sort of action; it was unbearably frustrating to be left to the whims of intelligence as we lingered about, waiting for any news or events that could possibly lead us in a profitable direction.

One blistering afternoon — the heat heightened by the stifling humidity of the drizzly and foggy London climate — Zach and I were enjoying tea in a tiny cafe, having escaped to its interior to bathe in the coldness of fresh air conditioning.

"Trips are so much more boring than I thought," I complained for the millionth time (by "trips," I was indicating "missions").

Zach, who had been drowsily gawking out the window, ripped himself from a reverie and focused his striking eyes upon me. "They're about ninety-nine percent waiting and one percent fun," he confirmed.

"How were your other two 'trips?' How long?" I inquired, risking a scalding sip of chamomile tea and instantly regretting the burning sensation that lit up my throat.

"Not as long as this," Zach assured me, shaking his head and lightly closing his eyes. "They were fast."

"I assume they were all successful?"

Zach smiled softly. "You know me too well."

"Right; 'Justin Clay' doesn't fail anything."

"I've failed a few things, but only things that don't matter."

"At Gallagher," I began before sharply cutting myself off; again, I was forced to remind myself not only 1) I shouldn't be speaking about Gallagher in public and 2) I was fruitlessly attempting to remain professional. "Never mind."

"London is nice this time of year," Zach murmured absently.

I raised my eyebrows. "I beg to differ. It's ninety degrees and humid outside."

Our easygoing conversation was interrupted by our plump waitress's approach. "More tea?" she offered.

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"Where're you lot from?"

"California in America," Zach jumped in. "We're visiting here together."

"You should come back in the fall," our waitress suggested as she scooped our plates and cups. "It's always lovely in autumn."

"Duly noted."

"Can we have the check?" I cut in. I glanced at Zach. "We should probably get back to the hotel."

We gratefully thanked our waitress, paid the allotted bill, and scurried from the cafe.

"_Justin_," I hissed once we were strolling along the cobbling walkways. "Have you forgotten that we're from _Maine_?"

Zach smirked at me infuriatingly. "California's so much more exciting. I've got the tan for it."

My mouth gaped. "You're _ridiculous_. This could put the whole mission in jeopardy — this — this!" I sputtered indignantly.

Zach jabbed me with his elbow. "_No_, what could put the mission in jeopardy is you screaming about it right now," he warned me lowly. His voice brightened. "No one knows where we're from, so I'm glad I finally told them it was _California_."

I scowled at the sidewalk before me as I was jostled aside by a frumpy businessman. "Idiot," I muttered under my breath in reference to Zach.

Zach grinned. "I know you love me, honey."

"Far from it," I grumbled, casting angry glares upon passersby.

"One day you did," he insisted airily.

I ignored him until we reached the solace of our hotel room; I had been planning an entire berating from the moment he smartly shushed me.

"Alright, _Zach Goode_. If you're going to just throw around random, stupid bits of information about our covers that aren't _correct_ or _indicated_, I'd honestly be willing to retire this entire mission just to get _away_ from you because we are _not_ supposed to be making things up willy-nilly and —"

Zach cut me off with a laugh. "I get it; stop being so serious. We just moved from Maine to California, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal to me! Anything that's a lie is a big deal to me!"

Zach gawked at me, amusement tugging at the upper corners of his lips. "Then maybe you shouldn't be involved in the spy business," he retorted calmly. "I don't know, it seems like there's a lot of lying going on there."

"I'm not talking about spying. I'm talking about _you_," I snapped. "You _always_ lie to me and I'm _sick_ of it. Honestly, you just go around and make things up and think you can get away with it all because you're 'Zach Goode' and you think you're God's gift to humanity or something, and —"

"Alright, alright. Next time I'll let our covers live in boring Maine, okay?"

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed in frustration. "Don't you understand? Your lies are _irreparable_."

Something clicked in his eye to indicate that I was no longer focusing upon the subject of our fateful home location.

"Alright, if you're going to bring up the fact that we broke up, I might say that you never give me a chance to explain any of my 'lies;' if you did, you might see that I _don't_ always lie to you and some of them _are_ reparable," he informed me hotly.

"I really don't —"

Zach cut me off. "I don't want to hear about this if you'll never hear from me, Cammie. I'm going to take a shower."

And there ended the steamy London day and marked the conclusion of the first two weeks of our uneventful mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. So, as you can see, I updated this story.<strong>

**Okay so I'm kind of annoyed right now because I had an entire AN written already and I accidentally closed Safari so it's literally all gone. Poo**

**I want to first say that I'm sorry for the fact that I have 0 idea what I just wrote and I have 0 idea what this story is even about and I'm sorry for the terrible writing in every single chapter - I just reread the entire story and the writing is horrible by me so I'm sorry for it all and I also want to say that I don't even remember any of my grand plans for this story, I don't even remember what their mission actually is...and I want to say sorry if there are any inconsistencies because I really don't remember anything, I don't know if their covers are from Maine, I don't know any of it, okay so, yeah, I think you get it that I don't remember. I'll stop rambling**

**Also I'm going to put it out there that I'm a big fake. I haven't read past the third book in this series so I have 0 idea whatever happened to any of them and basically all of these characters are way OOC by me because the last time I read the third book was like 3 years ago and I don't even remember it's name and so I barely remember the characters ohmigod I keep rambling I will stop stupid**

**I will also say that I am truly endlessly sorry for how long it's taken for me to update. I was inspired to when I received an email recently that someone Favorited this, and I was like "Wow people still give a s*** about this I don't believe it I think I'll update" and then I was like "lol I don't remember any of this" but then I was like "Imma do it"**

**How long has it been since I last updated? It feels like about two years. At least? At most? I don't even know. I'm really sorry but very thankful that any of you are still reading, if you are. **

**So basically what happened is that I felt like my story was terrible and then something happened in my life - I posted about it but took it down so I think a few of you know a basic outline of what first went wrong in my life - so I've been in a pretty bad place, for a long time. Like, I don't know. I won't get into it because none of you would really care and you're like "omg shut up why can't you write longer chapters instead of telling us about your stupid life" and I understand because I'm like that **

**But I updated. And I'm so so so sorry about how long it took, but I hope you like it. Again, I had 0 idea what I was doing or writing so yeah basically it's not good but then again nothing I do or write is so**

**I know before I would literally list out every single person that reviewed but I have 0 idea who reviewed when and whatnot so I hope you're fine if I don't this time. But I definitely have to include a few shootouts. But first I want to say I'm thankful for the support I got from a few of you, it really helped when I read reviews wishing me well, and it really meant a lot to me. Like, some of your reviews really really helped, and I really appreciate it. So I'll give the shootouts to those reviews. First is a review from a person called Who, thank you so much for caring and being there. Your review was so nice and one of my favorites and really made me feel better, so thank you very much, very appreciated :) Next was by Death by giggles, I have to say your review was one of the most helpful to me, it even got me emotional. I really loved your review and I appreciate it so much, you are such a great person. I hope Ginger is doing well, I understand how it feels when you're worried about a dog's health and safety and just want them to be happy. But thank you so much, it really meant so much to me. And XxCandyygirlxX, I remember your name! :) Thank you so much for your supportive comment, it really helped me feel better. And lastly Gabby22, your comment was very sweet and appreciated. I bet none of you even remember your reviews but just know they all helped! And anyone else that ever reviewed, thank you! :))**

**Alright I'll stop talking. To sum it up, I am very very very sorry about everything. But grateful for all the nice people out there.**

**Okay, bye!**

**-Allie**


	11. Author's Note (I'm sorry!)

Hey, everyone! So, I know that I JUST updated for the first time in over a year, and I know that you've all been leaving really nice reviews asking for an update and saying you like this story, which I really appreciate, believe me. However, clearly, this is not an update. I felt like I owed it to explain something to you currently.

I regret to say that I will not be updating anytime soon. I debated actually deleting this story and deactivating my account, but I figured that would be unfair to any of you who like reading this and it would be unfair if I ever do get the motivation to write again (I had another account on another fan fiction site and regret deleting the account quite often). But I felt like I owed it to you all, considering I've been a horrible writer and person and updater, to explain something.

Recently in my life there have been a few major changes, none of them positive. And by recently, I mean, like, in the time span between Chapter 10 (my last update) and this very late hour in which I am typing this. I won't bore you with the details but it has to do with a combination of the loss of a family member, the intense pressure of school, and just a lot of hectic stuff going on with me, mentally (I have an Anxiety disorder AND depression apparently, ridiculous!); lol sorry I actually did sort of bore you with the details. But basically, I need to take a break and remove myself for a while. I think I really need just to remove myself from a lot of my stresses, and to do that, I need to remove myself from this story (because this also stresses me out: I worry about what people think, I worry about my bad writing, I worry about my unrealistic plot, I worry about a lot of things about this…). I know I just updated and said I would update more often, and I had planned to update again this week, but some bad things have been going on and I really need a break from a lot of things, so I figured I better just tell you guys and warn you and say I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if this AN is a bit random and if you're sick of reading such a long paragraph because I don't know about you but I hate long paragraphs because I'm a skimmer when I read, I love dialogue because it's short and not boring omg I'll stop

So, yeah, I hope you understand that at least for the moment I am taking a break. I don't think I'll be updating this soon until I work through the stuff going on in my life. Basically. I really don't know what I'm writing because I'm super tired and I have school tomorrow and I'm really tired but have 0 motivation to go to sleep so I just decided to write this for all of you

Alright, that's all. I'll stop writing because I am rambling. Rambling rambling

Thank you for your understanding, and if you don't feel understanding, sorry

Alright. I'll let you all know if something changes, but for the moment this story is on a hiatus. And I'm sorry if you thought this was an actual update; I hate when it says someone updated but it's just an Author's Note, especially one as long and boring as this one

OKAY I'm actually going to stop typing now. Thank you, and I'm so sorry but I hope you can understand. Goodbye.


End file.
